Ares: God of Love?
by Snow-Dawg
Summary: Duo story by me and a penpal from New Zealand! She wrote the, um, more descriptive parts.A new soldier enter Ares ranks. Their hearts fall entangled when she comes to stay in his temple, and he cares for the wounds his warring hatred created. UPDATED!!
1. The Battle

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this story accept Daeonara, which is purely a fictional character. I mean absolutely no offense to actor Kevin Smith (Ares) and did mourn over his death. Please take no offense to this story. All locations are purely fictional as well, and I give great props to the creators of Xena: Warrior Princess and Hercules.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Ares: God of . . . Love?!?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Chapter One: The Battle  
  
The swords clashed along with the thunder and screams echoedfrom miles around. The war at Corinth had been going on for nearly a year. This particular battle, which would be the last, had lasted a week, and the men were growing weary. But as fatigue plagues their bodies, a particular force plagues their minds and heart. Walking unseen, the great God Ares drove them into anger and hatred.They were greedy, warring types. Things like this didn't phase them a bit. Attacking innocent people, children, plundering and burnng as they went. Ares was quite pleased with his work, giving a rebellious grin every time he heard the slash of a sword into an innocent man's flesh. "Ahh," he sighed to himself, "It's hard work, really, but somebody's got to do it." He couldn't help but give another evil grin at his own cleverness. Just as he saw fatigue drop into his men's eyes, he gave them another mental push. Visions of wealth, honor, pride, his respect. Ahh yes, they were driven by the simple thought of pleasing him, the God of War. But mainly he just stood around, or walked slowly, breathing in the wonderful smells of blood, sweat, and tears. He noticed a man he recognized from somewhere, oh yes, it was Thaddeus. A short, stocky man of 40, Thaddeus had won more battles for Ares than anyone else. He was leaning over a fallen soldier, attempting to remove his armor, foir his was ruined. Right behind his back was an enemy, sword raised high to kill. Ares, a look of sudden shock upon his face, ran towards his old friend.  
  
"No!" He cried out uselessy. For in a fit of rage, he forgot he was invisible. But try as he might, he was too late anyway. But his old friend was not dead. Not by any means. His life was saved by what Ares saw as . . . but no . . . he must be mistaken . . .Surely a young girl had not just saved his life? But yes, at a second glance he knew he was right. She was maybe 16 or 17. She was quite a warrior, oh yes, for he watched her intently. She was amazing with a sword.But what was a teenage girl doing fighting on the side of Ares? He watched as Thaddeus embraced her in a half hug, both of them breathless.  
  
"Thank you, Daeonara," He muttered, gasping for air in the cold.  
  
"No problem, Thaddeus," she said with a smile, "you watch my back, I watch yours, right." They smiled at one another and ran off in seperate ways, into the mists of battle. 


	2. The Warrior

3 Months Later  
  
In Thaddeus's village, a drunken yet cheerful place, Ares walked with no real goal on his mind. The battle had been won, of course, without trouble. Ares knew his men, (and now, apparently, women) could pull through. He had relaxed a bit since the battle at Corinth, and went off to see to a battle far off. Now he was home and decided to visit an old friend, Thaddeus. He wondered how he'd gotten along since that battle. He enjoyed seeing his men celebrate, and knew that this particular bunch deserved it greatly. He gloried in overhearing them flatter his name.  
  
"HA! I should be the leader of you drunken bums!" He heard a woman's voice call. She was tal and stocky, built like a soldier, with blonde hair falling shaggily into her face. It was the girl from the battle, what was her name? Oh yes, Daeonara. She looked diferent now, deffinitely cleaner, and happier, even though he hadn't failed to notice that she smiled during battle. She had on black baggy pants, perhaps made of leathe. She also had on a white undershirt like the men wore, and a black fur vest. Perhaps rabbit fur. She looked in the shape that said she'd been in battle for years, even if she was so young.  
  
"Even 3 months ago I showed you all up!" That statement was with groans, laughs, and food throwing. She laughed though, she knew her friends in battle saw her as an equal. She took a swig of her beer mug and continued. "Artemis, you know how I pulled you to safety after you were shot in the leg!"  
  
Someone in the back opened their mouth. "He only let you haul hime so he could see down your shirt!" Laughter arose slightly. She stood on her chair to see who ran their mouth at her.  
  
Artemis added with a laugh, "Ah yeah, you know it, and nice bra by the way, was it also black leather?!" The room was screaming with laughter by then. Little did they realize that Ares was indeed in the roo with them.  
  
"Ares would be proud of me! I am the only truly faithful servant here!" She was still laughing. She loved her fellow soldiers, even if they were old drunken perverts. But that comment had erupted more food throwing. But it was not all in fun. Some of the less enjoyable soldiers still didn't like being upshowed by a woman. Soon, the alcohol gone to their minds, a real bar brawl had eruptes. She swung her chair into some guys face, and knocked her mug into a guy's nose, breaking it with w hearty SNAP sound. She felt a tap on her back, and quicky spun, fist flying, expecting to find a current foe behind her. But punch as she could, her fist was easily caught in the massive, strong hand of . . . Ares?!  
  
"You would be Daeonara, wouldn't you?" he asked plainly.  
  
"Um, well, uh. . ." she couldn't help but stutter. The great god Ares, right in fron of her?! She wanted to remember this. Just as they were bumped into, she grasped her hand around a silver wrapped stone pendant aorund his neck, and it snapped into her hand. He hadn't noticed, for he stumbled as she had. "Yeah," she finally answered, "that would be me." He gave a smirk (**you know the one, that smirk that completely melts your heart!!**) and in a flash of red and black light, he was gone. The brawl raged on. 


	3. Thieving

The next day, Daeonara was back at her lakeside cabin on the outskirts of the town where she lived. This place was called Mordsville, the place where Thaddeus also lived. She had just gotten back after a trip to the village. A rumor was spreading that Xena and her little side-kickwere around. The soldiers likes the idea of finding the famous warrior and giving her over to Ares, but chose it best not to attack. Daeonara's dog was lying in the sun by a tree.  
  
"Hello, Cerberus." she said nonchalantly. The massive pit bull raised its head, but dozed back off quickly. She grabbed her fishing pole and headed off toward the lake. This was almost a daily routine for her. Some fishing always did her good. Her mind kept wandering t last night. Surely it wasn't him! She'd thought of meeting the God of War for years now, and when she finally did, she'd made an ass of herself!! Plus, she's ripped him off!!She thought of all this as she walked, but stopped suddenly as an awfu thought hit her mind. WHAT IF I"D HIT HIM?!?! She felt great relief since she didn't. Surely the God of War would think nothing of disposing a traiterous soldier, even if it was an accident.  
  
When she snapped back out of it, she realized she wasn't alone. She looked around the corner of the path, and saw a tall brunette and short blonde. So the rumors were true, eh? Xena and Gabbrielle were indeed here! They had camp set up by the other side of the lake, most likely thinking they could camp im peace here. They were undressed right now, swimming and bathing. Daeonara couldn't resist the temptation.Staying in the bushes, she snuck over to their camp, and grabbed all she could. Their clothes, some jewelry, and a great prize, Xena's chakram. She ran back over to where she'd dropped her fishing stuff, and straight back to her cabin. She let out a hearty laugh all along the way. Wait until the boys saw this!! She thought as she admired the chakram.  
  
She ran aroung to the front of her house, and ran straight into s broad, buf chest. She didn't want to look up, but couldn't resist the curiosity. She looked straight into the eyes of, who else, Ares. Stuttering, she panicked.  
  
"H- how'd you f-find me?"  
  
He looked at ehr with an odd expression. It was either hunger or anger. But it quickly turned into surprise, like it was obvious. "I am a God, in case you've forgotten" he stated matter-of-factly. He took the stuff out of her arms, and examined it briefly. He looked up at her with his eyes, and shook a finger at her. "It really isn't nice to steal, you know. " He grasped the pendant around her neck, his pendant. she grimaced as he gave it a hard yank. "I do believe this is mine. You know, you really should apologize. Aren;t you sorry for stealing from me?"  
  
She got up her courage and answered smartly. "Only because I got caught,"She gave him a sarcastic smile. Unfortunately, he wasn't smiling back.  
  
"You know, even I don't steal from people."  
  
She looked into his eyes. "Yeah, well I do." She ould tell he didn't like her being a smart-ass to him. He dissaprared once again, and she fell back against the wall.  
  
"He is WAY to cute!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Meanwhile, Xena and Gabby were looking frantically for their clothes. When Ares flashed in, Gabby shrieked and dove into the lake. Xena quickly wrapped herself up in a blanket. Ares looked her up and down.  
  
"Not too shabby, if I do say so myself, and I do." he laughed.  
  
"Ares, you imbicile, grow up and quit stealing my clothes."  
  
"Believe it or not, Xena, I didn't. But I haven't time to talk I have places to go, jobs to do. " He flashed off again,  
  
"Stupid slimy git." Xena muttered angrily.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*  
  
When ares returned to the cabin, Daeonara was practicin her swordsmanship on a dead tree. He leaned against another tre and admired her for a moment. Great style, he admitted, very fluctuent.  
  
"So, do you live here all alone?" he finally acquired. She was startled, but kept swinging.  
  
"If you mean family, not except for my stepfather." She sswung harder at the mention of the man.  
  
"No mother?" he asked not out of curiosuty, but out of wanting to make conversation.  
  
"No she died 4 years ago."  
  
"From what?" he asked somewhat sympatheticly.  
  
"Everyone says a heart attack, but I say it was a broken heart. My stepfather beat her all the time." She swung harder again, furios at the thought of what he did. She added slightly disparingly, "Now he just beats the hell out of me." She stopped momentarily and looked into his eyes. They were so warm. But she continued to hit the tree.  
  
"Why does he hit you?" he wanted to know. But she wouldn't answer.  
  
After another few minutes and few chunks out of the tree, she asked, "Why are you so interested in me?"  
  
He grinned that sexy grin he always does. (**ah i LOVE that**) "Whay are YOU so interested in ME?" me asked wryly. as he expected, the subjest quickly dropped. "I KNOW you're interested in me."  
  
"Oh yeah, and hows that?" she asked mean-spiritedly.  
  
"I heard you in the bar, my only faithful follower."  
  
She stopped and looked straight into his eyes. She was angry this time, not in that lustful-i-love-your-eyes way. "Why were YOU in the bar?"  
  
He looked hesitant to do what he was about to do. "Look, I owe you a favor. You know Thaddeus. . ."  
  
She nodded her head in agrement, but was still confused  
  
He continued, "I saw that you saved his life, something I couldn't have done. He was one of my best men, and still is. As much as I don't want to do this, I owe you a favor." He through the pendant back to her, the one he just stole back from her. "Return it to me when you want to redeem your favor, but don't waste it on something stupid." He watched her admire it, breathing heavy as she leaned on her sword. "I like your style." He grinned at her. "Your style of fighting, of course." He vanished, and she heaved out a small sigh, clutching the pendant.  
  
"He is SO fine!!!" 


	4. Up and Gone

An hour later, her stepfather returned home  
  
Of course, he was drunk  
  
And he was mad.  
  
"So, what'd you bring me, today?" he asked slurrily. She didn't like to steal, but her stepfather made her. Ever since her mother died and he quit work, he made her steal. If she refused, he would beat her, starve her, or throw her out for the night. At first this devastated her, but she realized she wasn't the worst off. Her old friend, Mischa, was raped and molested by her father.  
  
Daeonara was scared, she didn't know what to say. "I had something great. Armor, jewelry, clothes, I stole from Xena!! And her chakram, I had it, really. But, um, I don't have it any more."  
  
"Oh, and why not?"  
  
"Because Ares gave it back." She prepared to be hit. He wouldn't believe that. And he didn't  
  
"LIAR!" He yelled out in anger. She winced as she saw him draw his hand back, and smacked her across the face.  
  
Oh thank god it wasnt the fist again, was all she could thinik while she touched the blood on her lip.  
  
'You liar! You're just too scared to tell me the truth! You probably didn't get anything! Lying around with that damned worthless mutt of yours, maybe I should kill it and sell his skin hide." He reached for his knife.  
  
"You can't do that!!" SHe yelled out in fear, but realized she'd made a mistake. He turned on her, and hit her again, this time he did make sure to use his fist. She heard a dull thud as his drunken fist smacked into her eye bone, thankfully not breaking it.  
  
She was no longer angry, just very scared. Many people wondered why she didn't fight back. After all, she'd killed many men in battle, but wouldn't hit him. They didn't understand, deep in her heart she feared. It was an insurpassable fear, and she knew she could never fight back."I. . I. . really did, but, I swear to you. . Ares. . " Her voice faded out as his took over.  
  
"What is that?!" He yelled angrily. "Holding out on me, are you? You little wench, ungratetful!!! After all I've done for your sorry ass!?"  
  
She didn't know what he was talking about. "No I'm not!"! She insisted "I haven't got anything left! I told you, Ares . . "  
  
He cut her off again. "And I suppose he gave you this!" Heripped the necklace with the silver pendant off her neck. Now she knew what he was talking about. He thought she stole it and was holding back.  
  
"Actually, yes he did! That was a gift for me!"  
  
"Yeah, well not anymore!" he laughed as he yelled. "I bet it'd fetch a pretty penny. Now, I'm gonna be nice to you. Get your stupid mutt and get out of my house, andI won't beat the hell out of you." He grabbed her around the neck, and growled through clenched teeth. "Kind of me, huh?"  
  
She was actually relieved that he let her off so easily. She wasn't looking foward to telling everyone that her black eye and broken nose was from a drunken bar brawl She couldn't do anytihng, she gave a "Uh-huh" as much as she could, for she couldn't breathe.  
  
He threw her against the closed door, and stomped off to see if dinner had been made.  
  
Oh no, she thought, I didn't get any fish!!. . Those excuses were getting pretty old. But the old excuses were about to come back, because he saw the empty table. The last thing she saw that night was a huge drunken man lumbering towards her, and an enormous fist flying towards her allready bruised face.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
When she awoke, Daeonara could hardly think. She snuck into the house, noticing that he'd thrown her unconscious body out onto the ground. She packed as many things as she could into a bag. Quietly she snuck into his room. It was a one bedroom home, she slept in the living room floor. He was still asleep, becase sunrise was still in a half hour, and no doubt he would be hung over. She found her pendant ansd snuck back out. She grabbed as much fod as she could fit in her bag, put Cerberus on his leash, and left.  
  
She turned aorund to look at her house, and remember what it looked like, because she wasn't planning on ever coming back. 


	5. Girl Talk

She walked quicky around the lake, eventually speeding up to a run. Paranoid, she kept glancing back. The fourth or fifth time she looked back, she was running around a clump of bushes. She ran right into somebody.  
  
Hmm, wonder who it is? SHe thought, and looked up.  
  
"Xena? Whoa, I'm sorry." she sputtered, stopping to pick up both of their stuff.  
  
"Why are you in such a rush?" Xena asked her.  
  
"I. . I . . have to get away from here, I can't stay here."  
  
"No, wait, at least stay for breakfast." She heard a cheery voice comment. It was Gabby, Xena's little side-kick.  
  
She wanted to run, but was very hungry, and so was Cerberus. "Well, okay."  
  
~*~*~*~*  
  
"So, why are you running?" "Wha'ts your name?" Xena and Gabby asked at the same time, while they all sat around the fire.  
  
"My name's Daeonara, and I live across the lake. I'm leaving because of my stepfather. He likes to hit me, and beat me."  
  
"Why does he do that?" Xena aksed, slightly surprised  
  
"Because I don't like to steal for him, and even if I do, he's always drunk."  
  
"Steal?" asked Gabby  
  
"Ah, yeah, about that, Ares really didn't take your stuff, I did. He was telling the truith about returning it,"  
  
"Well that's a first" Xena commented, giving a surprised look to gabby as she poked at the fire.  
  
Gabby added "Usually Ares takes any opportunity to see her naked."  
  
Daeonara couldn't help but feel a little lighter. She liked talking to girls. It was a pleasant change from horny drunken warriors. "What, does he fancy you?"  
  
Xena felt nice too. "Has for years!"  
  
They all three shared a laugh. Xena asked her, "What was Ares doing bothering you?"  
  
Daeonara touched the pendant dangling by her heart, and thought. She answered her, 'He owes me a favor. 4 months ago I saved a friend of his at the battle of Corinth."  
  
Gabby looked puzzled. "A friend of his? Why, were you a nurse?"  
  
Daeonara thought this an absurd question, and laughed out her answer. "No, no, I fought in that battle."  
  
"Fought for Ares?" Xena was astounded. "What are you doing associating with his sorry hide? How old are you, anyways?"  
  
"I'm 17. I've always been a part of his Army. Biggest one for miles, he's tha god of our town. MAybe that's because its a town of mig, strong, drunk, sexcrazed men. I needed to get out out of the house, so I joined the army. I've been fighting since I was 12. First battle at 14. Now that I'm leaving, I don't have to fight anymore. Never really liked it at first. Now I've kinda started liking it. I'm gonna miss my men. All I've got is Cerberus, soime clothes, bread, mysword, and my fishing stuff."  
  
Xena couldn't believe her ears. 14 years old? Killing at 14?  
  
Gabby spoke up, obviously also stunned. "You could always sell that pendant, I'm sure it would come in handy."  
  
Daeonara sat in silence for a minute. "What are you doing here, anyway?"  
  
"Rumor has it that in 3 weeks theres an ambush planned on a little town. I'm here to protect them. It wouldn't be you guys attacking them, is it?"  
  
"Oh, no." she was surprised to hear of an attack they didn't know about. "That's very brave of you, takig on such a task."  
  
Xena seemd a bit flattered, so she changed the subject. "What happened to all your family? Surely your mother doesnt let you fight?"  
  
"My mom dies when I was 12. Thats when the stealing, beating, and warring began. I've always been one of the boys. Sure they noticed I was a girl, a lot of them have made seeral attempts at me. But its all in fun. I've never done girl talk before. Except with my friens Mischa. She talked about her father."  
  
Gabby perked up a bit. "Well we're your first girl talk session!!" she smiled perkily. "Xena and I talk constantly."  
  
Daeonarea found it hard to believe that Xena did "girl-talk" but passed that off. She thought of something else, though.  
  
"So are the rumors ture, about you two, being, you know, together?"  
  
Xena and gabby looked at eachother. "NO!" "Sure we tried it once," Xena added, noticing Gabby blushing guiltily, "But its not for us, we're straight."  
  
All of a sudden a yell arose from the other side of the lake. So, her stepdad was up. "Oh god, I have to go, but thanks for everything."  
  
"Where are you going/"  
  
" I have an idea, you were right Gabby, this pendant may come inhandy."  
  
sShe dissapeared onto the path behind the bushes. 


	6. To The Temple

Three days later, Cerberus and Daeonara walked into a temple, the Temple of the Great God Ares.   
  
"Ares." She whispered shyly. She heard nothing but the chipper sibging of the birds outside.  
  
"Ares!" She attempted to increase her volume, bud in that attempt her nervousness cracked her voice.   
  
"Damn it Ares, Show yourself!!" She got pissed. She then turned a crimson red, realizing she'd yelled at a god.  
  
"Ooh, I love it when you yell, so. . . rough." She heard a teasing, seductive voice. He circled her like a vulture,   
staring her down like some inferior species. He wasn't smiling, but didn't seem entirely pissed. "What do you  
want? Here to waste your favor allready?"  
  
She looked down in shame, not believing she as here, talking to Ares, wanting to ask a question that now  
sounded completely stupid in her mind. "Yes, I need something."  
  
He stopped circling, crouched down slightly to be eye to eye with her, 6 inched from her face. "Well. . . . What?!"  
  
She jumped surprisingly, so shy she was a deep blush and barely able to whisper. After all, she wsa in HIS   
temple now, ha wasn't in hers. "Thanks to you, I have no place to go." she looked up, becoming slighty more  
courageous, "Let me join you here, in your temple, even if it is only for a little while."  
  
He laughd sarcastically. "Why would I, a heroic GOD, let YOU join me?!" Gods, was he full of himself. He  
stood smugly, awaiting her response.  
  
"One," she began to explain, "You owe me. Two, You like my style," she jokingly posed in her  
look-at-me-i'm-so-cute pose, "Of fighting, of course, my style of fighting."  
  
"Think about it, why do I owe you? I saved you from Xena, she would have killed you if she knew it wsa   
you whohad stolen her stuff. Your lucky I took it back and took the blame."  
  
She simply stared at him, not really saying anything. Then she began. "My dad beat me. He beat the living   
hell out of me because I didn't steal anything for his lazy, drunken ass. I did, yea, but you took it back. Then  
he thought this stupid pendant was stolen and I was hiding it from him. It's your fault he beat me."  
  
"Well, let's not go blaming this all on me, It was your choice to leave, you could have stayed there." he pointed out.  
  
She stared at him dumbfounded. "You really don't understand, do you?! You, such a precious immortal, you  
don't know what its ike to fear, to feel pain, depression. Have you ever really felt the cold numbness after you   
get your first good slap, 10 years old, by the only man you love, your stepfather? To know that if you ever get   
really drunk iwth your only friends, your soldiers, that you would not doubt wake up pregnant? Do you know   
what its like to be taken advantage of? To be cold, alone, miserable? Have you ever felt what its like to be beaten?"   
She had broken down and started sobbing as she talked.  
  
Now, Gods aren't normally caring souls. Especially Gods like Ares. He didn't feel sorry for weal mortals, wimpy  
and meek. But if he wasn't caring, why did he feel his throat tighten at the thought of him causing this girl harm?  
But he didn't show his sadness, for he had a stronger characteristic than sesnitivity. It was his pride. He tried   
with all his might to overcome his pride, to simply hold this mortal girl and show her how some men aren't pigs,  
how it feels to be loved. He pictured himself holding her, kissing her. . .No! He couldn't think this. "Well, I don't  
know what its like, and thats not my fault. But since I'm not totally coldhearted, I'll think of some way you can stay here.  
You may need to do some work, you know, but don't thi k of yourself as a servant. Just, well, you know. . ."  
  
She knew he was lost for words. "I also brought you a gift, kind of as a bribe, in case you were to send me away.  
I have some informationon Xena"  
  
  
  
  
part 2  
the betrayal  
  
  
  
  
He was all too thrilled. She saw his gorgeaous eyes glitter with evil hope. "What a naughty thing to do, betraying someone  
like Xena. Well, spill."  
  
"She's on her way to defend a small little town west of the mountains. She caught wind that there's going to be a surprise  
attack on them. She's going to help them out, the little town I mean. She's staying in Corinth for a few more days, then I  
don't kow where after that. The attack is in 3 weeks."  
  
Ares was fascinated. ":Well, a battle by one of my armies that I knew nothing about. I'm pleased. Now I can see them   
work on their own terms. See how they really fight."  
  
She felt relieved. Her still tear-stained face brightened as she questioned, "So I'm in? I can stay?"  
  
"He looked at her pleasingly. The wheat blonde hair, bright, deep eyes, wonderful body of a soldier, strong, muscular,   
not a scrawny delicate little flower. How he longed to wrap her up in his arms, and kiss her. . . WHOA! Snap out of it.  
"If you get one more piece of information for me. How many men are defending the,? So my men can be prepared."  
  
She smiled, completely content. "No problem, handsome!" she walked out of the temple, grabbing a decorative sword  
from Ares' temple wall, just in case.   
  
Ares glanced over at the emmense mutt napping jovially on his floor by the fire. "Well looks like we're roomates now."  
  
The completely dumb, happy, dopey dog yawned and returned to his nap.   
  
"Oh by the Gods, " Ares thought to the dog. He spoke outloud to the hound, "You really are a disgrace to your name.   
My brother Hades, his Cerberus would chew you up and blow you into a bubble, while Hades himself laughed in your face."  
  
The napping dog thought nothing of this, just continued to chase his imaginary bunnies in his dream. 


	7. A Feeling of Belonging

Back in Corinth, Daeonara was walking through the market, looking for Xena.   
While looking, sha was nonchalantly looking around at eh food, clothes, and weapons   
typical of the market. At one of the jewelry shoppes, something stood out to her eye.   
  
It was a dagger, a small 5 inch dagger in a black sheath, hanging from a leather strap.  
Nothing major, not really expensive, but it would serve its puropse, a gift for Ares.  
She cleverly picked it up to look at it, and when the shopkeeper turned his back, she  
stuffed it in her bag and walked on. She could think about nothing but him, she was so  
spaced out she didn't even notice when she ran face on into somebody.  
  
"Xena!" she gasped in surprise.   
  
"Daeonara? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Oh, just a last visit to get something. And I was just womdering, how many men are you  
fighting with, I mean, on your side?"  
  
"Why?" Xena asked curiously. She didn't know about Daeonara's alliance with Ares, but  
was still curious.  
  
"Oh, just wondering, you are so brave, really."  
  
"Oh, okay," she answered finally. "I only have about a hundred men, that's why we   
need to keep our defense a surprise, so the attackers don't have an advantage over us."  
  
Daeonara was pleasantly surprised. A smile appeared on her face as she said, "Thanks,   
Ares will be so hap. . ." She caught herself suddenly, realizing that she had spilled  
her secret to the wrong person.  
  
Red anger appeared on Xena's face, as she drew her sword, she realized that she couldn't  
allow Daeonara to tell Ares of the battle. "You traitor!!" she yelled, making an attaack  
at the traitorous young girl  
  
Daeonara had pulled her sword too, but not fast enough. Xena's blade grazed down the  
back of her shoulder and arm and upper chest, for she had spun as she swung her sword  
at Xena, and she stumbled back as the pain weakened her knees. She could see Xena advancing  
toward her, but the pain was blacking out her vision.   
  
"Oh gods, I'm gonna faint, and she's onna kill me while I'm out cold." she thought as her  
balance failed her, and she fell backwards. But she never hit the ground. Ares had   
appeared in bahind her, and caught her right before she fell. She realized he must have  
been watching her invisibly. Her heart felt so cared for, like he cared about her. Then  
she realized that he was probably just watching to make sure she got the information. Still,  
tears swelled up in her eyes as she blad all over him.   
  
The whole time, Xena stood dumbfounded. Her sword was lying on the ground, where it had   
hit when she dropped it out of shock. The look of anger on Ares face scared Xena to an   
amazing level, but still somehow touched Daeonara in a warm way. Maybe that was just her blood, dripping down his shoulder, chest, and stomach.  
  
He looked down at her, saw her trembling as she sobbed tears between her gasps of air.  
"Oh, to feel that. Pain. How could mortals stand it? I can't believe I hurt her."   
thoughts raced through his mind. "I'd kiss her if I knew it would make this all go away.   
Well Hell, I'd kiss her anyway."   
  
As he looked down at her, she looked up at him. In the still sane part of her mind she  
could only see his eyes. They were still warm, brown, sexy. But something seemed different.   
What was it? They looked, well, they kind of looked concerned. Yes! That was it! But,   
how could it be, Gods didn't have feelings! How could she be looking at the tears running  
down his face?  
  
Part 2  
  
  
After he had sent them back to the temple in a flash of black and blue light, he allready had   
her a room to stay in. He actually had about 10 bedchambers set up, mostly temporarily   
occupied by runaway girls who would serve ihm for a while, but always eventually go home.   
But this room was most definitely the nicest. It was decorated with black and crimson red.  
A fireplace was allready heating up the room, and the bed was covered in pillows next to a   
black furred rug. He musthave done this while she was in the market. So, he was going to let   
her move in even if she failed to get the information. She would have smiled about this, if   
she had not been gasping for air between surges of pain. He was covered in her blood, and she  
was in emmense pain. She had never been hurt like this in battle, all the men had taken care  
of her.   
  
  
He sat her on the bad and began cleaning her up and putting pressure on the wound. He was   
a god, he could heal this pretty well, but if he didn't clean it up a little first she would   
scar over worse. He had healed up the front on her, and had her lie on her stomach as he   
dressed and healed her back. She was in her black pants and had had on a white shirt with  
a black rabbit fur vest, but now lay topless as he treated her back. They both thought   
nothing of this, for he was a god, and he was treating her wounds, and she was in to much  
pain to notice.   
  
He managed to heal her up pretty well, but it stillhurt likea bitch. "I had a question  
for you. You acted very bravely there, betraying someone like Xena. I know many men who would   
have refused to do that. I want you to stay here, not as a guest or servant, but I want you to  
really stay here, with me, and help me run my armies. I'll protect you, I promise."  
  
She sat up and turned around suddenly, quickly throwing on her vest to cover herself so e   
didn't see her. God or not, he was hot and she was shy. She hald back a moan of pain as best  
as she could, but dizziness swarmed her mind, and she fell onto him as she began to faint.  
Blood loss, had to be. "Why me?" she asked puzzlingly.  
  
He briefly touched her cheek, and moved it away as he remembered his thought of kissing her.   
God or not, she was hot and he was shy. Not a lot of practice in the love department, though   
some of his servants did provide in more ways than one. "You have such a spirit, the   
willingness to fight for what you want and what you believe in. You have the soul of a   
true soldier. You remind me of someone, and old crush I guess you might say. I like that   
in you, I like having you around."  
  
A mischevous grin appeared suddenly on her face, and she busted out into a fit of laughs,  
puzzling him emmensely. "What!?" he demanded   
  
"I remind you of Xena don't I!!!" She almost literally died into laughter. "AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!  
You little romantic!!!! Awwwwwww!! That's so cuuuute" she laughingly pinched his cheek,  
and blushing crimson, he got up to get her a glass of wine.   
  
"You talked to her didn't you?" he sat back down, and they both drank heavily,  
  
"Getting me drunk won''t make me forget how sensitive and romantic you are!" she laughed,  
"But yes, I talked to her, why do you think she trusts me?"  
  
He touched her shoulder lightly, admiring the scar she would now have for life "OW!   
Don't touch it! Let's make my last statement past tense, why do you think she trustED me?  
And back to your question, I'd love nothing more in the entire world than to stay here,   
with you, and help manage your armies. As long as you don't take out your lust for Xena on me"  
But she secretely wished that he would. And he secretely wished that he could. "Since I   
remind you so much of her." They caught eachother's eye, and once again, died lauighing.   
On they drank for about an hour, talking and getting to know one another. After he marveled   
her with one of his heroic stories, he kissed her on the forehead and walked into the main  
room, finally wishing her a good night. 


	8. Nightmares

DISCLAIMER: its been a while since i added so if I get my facts wrong, its from a bad memory.  
Sad, I know.   
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Well, dispite his well wishes for a good night, she didn't have one. All evening a storm   
was brewing, not only in the sky, but in her heart. Ever since she was a small girl her   
stepfather liked to throw her out of the house, sometimes literally, so he could spend some   
"quality time" with her mother. She had spent many winter nights in the rain, the only thing  
keeping her warm was the loyal companion, cerberus, lying by her side. Now, with the bleak  
memories of a little girl lost in the rain and dark, she couldn't sleep with thunder in the  
skies. She got shakily up out of bed, and headed for the main entrance hall to get a drink  
to relax her. When she walked into the dimly lit room, there was Ares, sitting in his shrine,  
deeply comtemplating as he watched the flames. As she watched him, she could see the warmth  
silhouetting his figure, and the flickering made a certain sparkling in his eyes. She  
couldn't help but feel that giddyness she got as a girl, seeing the young, handsome warriors  
charging off to battle. Little did she know she would join them, and see them to their   
deaths. Now, alone in this room with Ares himself, she felt a certain   
vulnerablility.  
  
Possibly this vulnerability existed only because she was still in   
her black pants, and only her white rabbit fur vest. Good thing she had  
it partially buttoned, to cover herslef. The slight chilly drafts still only added to the   
shivering the thunder wrought. He looked solemnly to her, the fire changing its silhouette   
on him, but still highlighting his rugged and handsome features. She smiled weakly, from fear  
and fatigue, and asked "Don't you sleep?" He sat upright, and leaned back into a relaxed  
position, showing his chest and stomach to the flames and hiding his face into darkness.   
Than he fianlly answered, " No use in it, now is there? I am a god after all. It seems like a   
waste of time." she looked at him, noticing the gruffness in his voice, and somehow admirng it.  
"And what would you rather spend such precious time doing?" She busied herself pouring a  
couple of drinks. "I do a lot of thinking. Family affairs, war affairs, love affairs. . ."   
She smirked at him as he looked over at her. "But sleep is so relaxing. Just surling up under  
a warm blanket, finally at peace, away from daily fears and lies. Just some time to be alone,   
or with someone else. Or can you not even feel things like that? Is it just an annoying human  
habit" She sat by him, handing him a drink. "See, what most people don't realize is that even  
though we are gods, we are also human. We feel, and smell, and get drunk, and lust just as   
humans do. We just don't have to if we don't want to, and we have the whole powers thing that  
mortals don't have. So I can feel, and love, and sleep; when I want to." She sat thinking,  
just as he was, watching the fire as it glowed into the room. :And I guess that's not to often"  
looking not at him, but into her drink. But that means she couldn't notice him staring at her.  
Her shaking voice had brought him onto the fear that lay deep in her heart, and he saw her   
cringe at the sound of thunder echoing outside the hall walls. He looked back into the fire,  
but not thinking about the flames, because they seemd so distant, so silent. His every sense  
was focused nto this girl beside him. Not a warrior but an innocent little girl, 8 years old   
and out in the rain alone in the dark. The rain was not hard, but it was one of those loud   
storms. He heard her give a pitiful little moan every time one hit, and the last one shook the  
room and made her begin to tear up. He could not help but focus everything he had onto that   
solitary tear. You know how it is. When your mind is so full of thoughts, and one single thing   
interferes, and it is as if every thought was drained, and the world revolved, if only for one   
second around that one thing. In that tear he saw her hope and dreams, fading as she shook   
terribly, right next to him.   
  
  
He cautiously put his arm around her shoulder, and pulled her until she lay on his chest.   
He asked her, though he knew the answer allready. "So why aren't you sleeping?" She couldnt   
speak. It was one of those times she knew she could hold back the tears, only if she didn't   
speak. But she wanted to tell him, tell him everything. "I can't, I try, but I can't." She   
pulled a hand up near her face and lay in on his chest. She could feel a heartbeat, and she  
sobbed and she continued. "He. . . he scared me so bad when he freaked out. I was almost glad  
to be outside. But the thunder, so loud, and it was dark, and for pity's sake I was only 6  
when it started." She could barely get it allout for the sobbing interupting her mid-sentence.  
"I hate storms, I love the rain but I hate the thunder. It was as if the rain washed the  
thunder away, and eentually it washed away the night and sunrise finally came. I hope I never  
see him again. He was sitting, still blocked from the fire so his face was darkened. Which he  
was glad, so she couldn't see the silent tears running down his face. He finally saw her, still  
a child, but grown into a warrior, trying to block the dark memories form her childhood. How   
beautiful she was to him. God of War or not, his heart ached at the sight of her. He placed a  
gentle hand on her chin and lifted her face up to face his. He could see the tear stained,   
hutring eyes. He wasn't thinking anything sexual, only wanting to held this poor girl, when  
he placed a genlt kiss directly on her lips, and warmly whispered, "Now I will protect you."  
  
  
She lay back onto him, and in an attempt to change the subject, he commented, "you're   
quite a woman you know. Is there a man lucky enough to call you his own?" She smiled slightly  
"I've never really had the time. I've always benn a brave soldier, a drinking buddy, a friend.  
Sure they make attempts to get into my pants. But they'd all rather hire prostitutes. Less   
baggage. So ther have their whores while their wives sit at home and wonder if they are even   
alive. All the while they think need no one, as if I'm a-sexual. Like I'd rather have a sword  
then a man for a night." He smiled at the thought of snuggling in for a night with a sword.   
"No sex? Thats boring." She sat up and looked at him. "You would know, wouldn't you, mister I   
can't feel anything unless I want to. You'd think sex was just a waste of precious thinking   
time." She got up and walked over to the waist high water pool. By now the storm had quieted  
enough, and the conversation become interesting enough, that she was fine. He got up and   
followed her over. He turned her around and backed her up against the wall. He got up close   
in her face and whispered, "Bad boys like sex the most, you know. And I'm as bad as they come."  
she looked up at him sarcastically, "I bet you are."He kissed her where her neck and shoulder  
met, and whispered again, "Would you like me to help you back to sleep?" Sure, he said it  
innocent enough, but she could feel the heat of his words as they hit her ear. "Sure."  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nest chapter comes courtesy of a penpal friend of mine, whice I added   
some sappy love stuff. It is a sex scene pretty much, and a good one I might   
add, so if you wanna skip it you won't be missing any plot. But who would wanna  
miss an Ares SEX SCENE!!! 


End file.
